


Maple Sugar

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks Fraser forgot their anniversary, but actually he's been planning his gift for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stop_drop_porn Oct. 08 for the prompt "falling leaves." Speed-beta'd by Sonia, who was very nice about the absence of Fraser tackling Vecchio into a pile of leaves.

Fraser never played fair. Ray was just quietly sitting at his desk, minding his own business, working his way through a backlog of paperwork and not at _all_ moping because Fraser had forgotten their six-month anniversary _and_ canceled their dinner plans. Ray had planned to surprise him with dinner at Carlotta's. He'd made those reservations the day after their first kiss, knowing he was probably jinxing himself but you _had_ to book six months in advance at Carlotta's, and he'd been right because here he was all alone at ten o'clock at night doing _paperwork_. The uniforms were still swarming around their parts of the station, but the detectives--apart from him--had all gone home, and the bullpen was deserted. Even the cleaning lady was on her way out the door.

And then the phone on his desk rang, nearly startling him out of his skin. He picked it up. "Fraser, if you think you can--"

"Detective Vecchio?" It was very clearly not Fraser's voice.

"Uh. Sorry about that, ma'am. Who is this?"

"This is Sergeant Walker, Detective? I'm on duty at the front desk tonight, and there's a man here to see you. He says he's in the RCNP, whatever that is. You're a Republican, sir?" Ray could hear Fraser correcting her, faint and tinny in the background. For a second he was tempted to tell her not to let Fraser up. But hey, plenty of people didn't bother to celebrate at six months, right? And Fraser never canceled plans unless the Dragon Lady was riding him pretty hard.

"That's my partner, Sergeant," Ray snapped. "He's a Mountie. Put him on the list."

"That's against regulations, Detective Vecchio."

"Do it anyway!" Ray told her, at the end of his patience. He could hear Fraser reassuring her that he would never want to break regulations. "Just send him up." Ray slammed the phone down.

He tried to go back to his paperwork, but obviously his body knew better and was listening for Fraser's footsteps, because when Fraser's boots hit the stairs Ray started tingling all over. _Don't give him the satisfaction,_ he told himself, staring at an ammunition requisition form without seeing it. But by the time Fraser walked in in jeans and a flannel shirt, his hat in his hands, Ray was standing facing the door.

"You're in civvies," he called across the room, trying to ignore how goddamn _pretty_ Fraser looked, all pink-cheeked and wholesome like he'd just walked out of an apple harvest. "Guess you weren't called away on pressing official business."

Fraser was moving fast--Ray hadn't got the sentence out before the guy was standing in front of him. "We don't have time for this," he said, dropping his hat onto Ray's chair. "Did Mrs. Hernandez come through here already?"

"Who?"

Fraser was rearranging Ray's paperwork into neat piles, clearing a space on the edge of the desk. Fraser eyed the clear spot critically. "A member of the cleaning staff, Ray. She sweeps the floor and empties the detectives' wastepaper baskets."

"Oh, yeah, she left about five seconds before you walked in the door."

Fraser smiled at Ray. "Perfect. We have twelve and a half minutes before Mr. Tenzin arrives with the floor buffer."

Ray stared at Fraser. "You've been memorizing the cleaning people's schedules why exactly?"

Fraser's smile widened. "Happy anniversary, Ray," he said, and propelled Ray gently back until his legs hit the edge of the desk and he sat down hard in the clear space Fraser had left. Then Fraser dropped to his knees.

Ray stared as Fraser efficiently unbuckled his belt (running his thumb affectionately over Ray's badge as he did so) and unbuttoned his slacks. There was a tiny red maple leaf in Fraser's hair. Ray wanted to pick it out, but he had the edge of his desk in a death grip and wasn't sure he was actually capable of letting go at the moment. "You have to be kidding," he said hoarsely. "You can't--someone could just walk in and see us--"

"No one will be here for twelve minutes and six seconds at the least. Mr. Tenzin is a man of routine. Besides, I think I bought us an extra two minutes at least with the leaves I dropped a little ways down the hall." Fraser pulled down Ray's zipper and tugged down his pants.

"You just walked in here with a pile of leaves and no one said anything." This couldn't really be happening, this was one of those weird dreams, and any second now Fraser was going to turn into a crocodile and eat him, or Ray's desk was going to start melting, or--

Fraser pulled Ray's dick out of his boxers. It was already hard, no surprise there. "I transported them in my hat. I do feel guilty about creating more work for Mr. Tenzin, but in some cases scruples must be set aside." 

Ray reached out to pick the leaf out of Fraser's hair at the same moment Fraser sucked the head of Ray's dick into his mouth. "Benny!" Ray hissed, digging his fingers into Fraser's scalp to keep from yelling it. Fraser made a small, indignant noise and twirled his tongue. 

"Sorry, sorry," Ray whispered, running his fingers gently over Fraser's scalp. "God, Benny, you--I wasn't _prepared_!" 

Fraser raised his eyebrows above closed eyes--Jesus, his lashes curled dark and lovely against his skin, like he was an angel, and then there was Ray's cock in his mouth and as Fraser went down he made this contented, obscene _slurping_ noise, and Ray was never going to get used to this, never. Fraser wanted him, Fraser didn't just like sucking cock, he liked sucking _Ray's_ cock and he had memorized the cleaning lady's schedule and this was the dirtiest, hottest thing that had ever happened to Ray. 

"Jesus, Fraser," he got out, because he'd learned by now that Fraser liked it when he talked in bed. Or, you know, while having sex other places. "You--anyone could just walk in and see us." Ray wasn't sure he'd ever felt so exposed in his life, this giant empty room with five doors and glass panels in three of them. Fraser was blowing him on his _desk_ , which Ray wasn't going to say he'd never thought about, sure, he'd thought about Fraser bending him over it, too, how the wood would feel against his palms as Fraser's dick shoved into him. 

"And God, Benny, even if they did I don't know if I could stop you, I've never been able to stop you, and they'd see how crazy I am for you, you fill my heart so full there's not even any room left for embarrassment, and anyway I'd like to see _anybody_ try to cut off a Fraser blowjob halfway through, your mouth, God, it's like a furnace in there, you try so hard to be cool on the outside but on the inside you're burning up, Benny, you're burning _me_ up, oh, _Jesus_ \--" 

And all the time he was trying so hard to be quiet, so hard to be still--he ran his fingers over the curve of Fraser's ear, rubbed that spot just behind his earlobe that always made him give a happy little whimper, weirdly like the wolf when you scratched his ears. Fraser whimpered on cue and Ray thrust helplessly forward. The desk skidded, just a little, and they both froze. In the sudden hush a door clanged on the floor below and there was the low rumble of a voice.

"Was that--"

Fraser pulled off. "Detective Huey," he confirmed, breathing hard. He listened carefully. "An unexpected bust."

Ray groaned. "Fuck, if they cracked the Li case I am going to--"

"I estimate we have a minute and a half before they're within line of sight," Fraser said, and wrapped his mouth back around Ray's dick.

"Fraser!" Ray tried to edge backwards but if he did he'd probably spill white-out onto hours worth of paperwork and anyway Fraser had just gotten a good grip on Ray's hip with his free hand and was holding him firmly in place while he pulled out all the stops. He was sucking and bobbing and jerking Ray with his hand, and Ray could no more have told him to stop than he could have leapt a tall building in a single bound. He had a _policy_ about this, he left all superhuman feats to Fraser, so he just hung on to the edge of the desk and shook and gasped for air and listened to Huey and the perp's footsteps coming closer and closer. 

The panic and the shame and the inescapable freedom of it sizzled through his nerves, and then Fraser made an impatient sound that clearer than anything meant _**Now,** Ray,_ and that was it. Ray was shooting in Fraser's mouth, shuddering and shivering and all those other _sh_ words and it felt so amazing that it was a while before he registered that Fraser had pulled off his softening dick with an expression of sheepish horror and that the crash he'd heard wasn't just the fireworks in his head.

Then Huey said, loud enough they could hear it all the way down the hall and across the bullpen, " _Ow!_ Who the _hell_ left wet leaves all over the hallway?"

Fraser pressed his forehead against Ray's bare thigh and began to giggle uncontrollably.


End file.
